Ecoutemoi
by Chaya Escanor
Summary: Les Sôma sont maintenant libérés, et Akito boude dans son coin. Mais n'estce que de la bouderie? YAOI


**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket

**Disclamers : **J'ai beau me rouler aux pieds de Takaya-sensei, elle refuse obstinément de me les prêter...

**Prairings:** Yaoi, Kyo/Akito, mort au tome 17 !

**Genre:** Romance, un chouïa Angst pour l'état d'esprit de ce pauvre Kikito.

**Warning:** Relation entre hommes, qui plus est adolescents, donc, si ça vous gêne, dehors.

**Rating :** M, évidemment.

**Note :** Cette fois, ça se passe en été ! Yes ! Je laisse enfin tomber l'hiver ! C'est donc le début de cette saison, la chaleur commence.

**_Ecoutes-moi_**

Kyo retira son T-shirt, ce qui provoqua de nombreux évanouissements chez les demoiselles, et se passa la tête sous le robinet près du terrain de sport du lycée Kaibara avant de remettre le vêtement et de revenir auprès de ses camarades. Le match de basket reprit, l'équipe du roux menant vingt-huit à deux contre celle de son bien-aimé cousin(ironie, quand tu nous tiens...), Yuki Sôma. Pourquoi ce renversement de victoire, alors que le Rat l'emporte toujours sur le Chat ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus ni Rat ni Chat, pas plus que de Dragon, Serpent, Lapin et autres bestioles.

La malédiction était levée, tous ignoraient comment. Elle avait été levée de manière brutale, un soir de janvier. Tous les maudits s'étaient évanouis en même temps. Tohru, paniquée de voir ses trois colocataires s'effondrer sur le sol, avait en appelée Hatori en catastrophe. Celui-ci avait plus vite récupéré et avait fait la navette entre tous les domiciles pour récupérer les Sôma dans les pommes avant de tous les installer dans la grande Salle des Douze, transformée en infirmerie de fortune, tandis que Kuréno consolait tant bien que mal Minné et Tohru folles d'inquiétude.

Chacun reprit bientôt conscience, et ce fut Ayamé qui nota le changement en premier, alors que son assistante se jetait sur lui en sanglotant de soulagement. Sans transformation intempestive. Kyo confirma l'étrangeté du phénomène en caressant doucement les cheveux bruns de Tohru, la serrant contre lui pour la calmer.

De mémoire de domestique, jamais un tel tapage n'avait eu lieu dans le domaine Sôma.

Seul Akito demeura dans son coin, silencieux, et se recoucha sans répondre aux questions des autres. Mais personne ne se posa trop de questions. Après tout, si ce grognon préférait ruminer la fin de son pouvoir, c'était son droit.

Les jours suivants furent les plus agréables. Hatori fit une dispense de cours générale, et tous restèrent blottis sous leurs couvertures à manger, boire et rire de tout. Ayamé éloigna son futon et Minné le suivit, de même que Rin et Haru, ou encore Yuki et Tohru_(nda : pour les besoins de l'histoire, je colle ces deux-là ensembles, parce que Kyo est prit.)_.

Puis les cours reprirent, au grand dam des adolescents qui se virent forcés de retourner s'asseoir sur leurs chaises et écouter toute la journée des adultes détenant la science infuse. Ils découvrirent cependant la tranquillité de pouvoir se mêler aux cohues diverses et variées sans risquer de se transformer.

Fin des souvenirs, revenons-en au match de basket qui se solda par un écrasant quarante à trois pour l'équipe de Kyo. Yuki en aurait pleuré de dépit.

« Allez, couines pas, le rat musqué. T'as perdu, t'as perdu. »

« Ah, tais-toi... »

« On dîne avec ton frère, ce soir, non ? Tu crois qu'Hatori va lâcher sa majesté des Chiants ? »

« Akito ? »

« Ben oui, Akito. »

La conversation ici rapportée se déroulait sur le chemin du retour. Tohru buvait un thé chez Hanajima.

Yuki, songeur, dit doucement :

« Quand même... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Akito ? Il ne dit plus rien... »

« Trop vexé de nous voir heureux. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je suis sûr. Au fait, Aya nous emmène où pour dîner ? »

« Dans un restaurant de sushis, je crois. Assez cher. »

« Ca lui ressemble bien, ça. Shiguré, on est là ! »

Otant leurs chaussures, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les coussins avant d'avoir deux réactions bien différentes : Yuki geignit faiblement, Kyo serra les dents et foudroya du regard l'ex Chef de famille qui jouait aux échecs contre l'ex Chien. Le plus jeune était d'ailleurs en train d'écraser son aîné à l'aide de ses pions noirs. Il lui restait la Reine, les deux Fous, une Tour, un Cavalier et plusieurs petits pions. Le Roi blanc de Shiguré, coincé entre la Reine, la Tour et deux Pions de son adversaire, fut obligé d'abdiquer.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi doué, Akito-sama. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se servit un bol de thé au jasmin.

« Kyoooooooooo ! Yukiiiiiiiiii ! »

Momiji fit son entrée et se jeta dans les bras du roux qui maugréa sur son cousin collant avant de le repousser. Le petit paquet que tenait le blond tomba sur un coussin.

« Ah ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé ! Tenez, Akito-sama ! C'est pour vous !dit-il en lui tendant le paquet. »

Akito enleva le papier argenté et regarda sans comprendre le lecteur MP3 dans sa boîte. Momiji frétillait.

« J'ai remarqué que vous écoutiez souvent de la musique, alors je me suis dit que comme ça, vous pourriez avoir tout le temps votre musique avec vous ! Il y a vingt Giga dessus ! »

Devant l'air perdu du jeune homme, Momiji s'assit à côté de lui et lui expliqua joyeusement qu'il pourrait emprunter l'ordinateur d'Hatori pour mettre de la musique, qu'il y avait aussi la radio, et qu'on pouvait mettre beaucoup de morceaux dessus, qu'il l'avait eu pour pas très cher, que c'était un ami qui le lui avait vendu et qu'il avait enlevé toutes les musiques précédentes, etc., etc.

Kyo lâcha d'un air moqueur :

« Mais que veux-tu qu'il en ait à faire, Momiji ? Il ne s'intéresse qu'à son petit monde ! »

Akito lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Ni en colère, ni amorphe, ni triste. Un petit mélange des trois, avant de replonger dans le mode d'emploi de l'appareil. Le blond ajouta :

« Et puis, je l'ai pris en noir, parce que j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que le bleu électrique ou le rose ! Enfin, moi j'aurais pris en bleu, mais chacun ses goûts ! »

A la grande surprise de tous, y compris du Lapin, Akito lui sourit doucement et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Kyo y trouva encore le moyen de dénigrer le jeune homme :

« Tu es encore trop important pour dire merci, c'est ça ? Je te jure... »

« Kyo, arrête, tu veux ? le défendit Momiji. »

« Pourquoi ? Il a fait de ma vie un enfer, je peux bien donner mon avis, non ? »

« Tu es vraiment méchant ! »

« Et toi, t'es chiant, tu nous squatte ! »

« Tu m'ennuie, je rentre chez moi ! Akito-sama, Hatori vous cherchait, vous voulez rentrer avec moi ? »

Avant de sortir, accompagné du frêle jeune homme, Momiji ajouta à l'adresse de Kyo :

« Tu n'as vraiment rien, mais rien compris du tout ! »

Et il claqua la porte.

« Quoi, j'ai rien compris ? Quel gosse. Je monte dans ma chambre, le premier qui me dérange, je lui saute à la gueule. »

Shiguré regarda le roux monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et soupira.

« Shiguré ? »

Il se tourna vers Yuki.

« Oui ? »

« Toi, tu sais ce qu'il a, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Dis-le moi. »

« Non. Il nous l'apprendra quand il le souhaitera. »

« D'accord. C'est grave ? »

« Pas si on l'aide à s'en sortir. »

« Ca se guérit ? »

« ...Non. »

**0o0**

« Yuki ! Mon petit frère chéri ! »

L'adolescent se laissa étreindre avec force par Ayamé tandis que le médecin commandait... une pizza ?

« Hatori ? »

« Oui Yuki ? »

« Pourquoi une pizza ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

« Si, mais c'est pour Akito. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Secret professionnel. »

La conversation tourna court, puisque Kyo commençait à ricaner de l'inquiétude de Yuki :

« Il faudrait savoir, petit rat ! Tu as peur ou tu l'aimes ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je m'inquiète. »

« Tss... On dirait une mère poule. »

Ayamé coupa la dispute en les entraînant dans le restaurant. Hatori remercia le pizzaïolo_(nda : le monsieur qui fait les pizzas !)_ et raccrocha avant de les suivre dans le restaurant, un peu inquiet pour Akito.

**0o0**

Il n'avait cependant pas à s'en faire. Le jeune homme s'était installé devant l'ordinateur du médecin et remplissait maintenant son MP3. Hatsuharu et Momiji avaient joués les professeurs, et il était maintenant capable de s'occuper de ces manœuvres tout seul.

Il laissa l'opération en plan pour ouvrir au livreur de pizza qui lui apportait sa _Calabrese(nda : tomates, fromage, jambon, chorizo, œuf. Je demande en général à ce qu'on enlève l'œuf, j'aime pas sur les pizzas.)_, paya avant d'aller chercher une grande assiette et un couteau et de se laver les mains. C'était l'une des rares occasions qu'il avait de manger une pizza, et il ne s'embarrassait jamais de fourchette.

Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, Akito adorait les pizzas et bénissait les Italiens d'avoir inventé cela. Contrairement à ce que pensait toutes les domestiques, il aimait autant les mets raffinés que ce qu'il mangeait sur le pouce quand il partait se promener toute la journée. Il ne rechignait pas devant de bêtes onigiris achetés dans une supérette, pas plus que devant un éventuel hamburger, ni devant un pain au chocolat. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui contenait une miette de chocolat. Mais noir de préférence. 70 de cacao.

Il n'était pas non plus obsédé par une stupide mode de diététique qui voulait que l'on calcule précisément ce que l'on mangeait et qu'on élimine tout après par du sport. Le seul sport qu'il pratiquait était sa promenade quotidienne d'une bonne heure dans le centre-ville, chaque matin. Quant à manger équilibré, mon Dieu... Il mangeait bien au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'engloutir des kilos de pâtes quand il dormait chez Hatori qui partageait cette même passion de cuisine italienne. Ah, l'huile d'olive sur des spaghettis...

Il découpa sans cérémonie une grande part de pizza dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes à cause des deux rondelles de chorizo qu'il venait d'avaler. Il alla se chercher un grand verre d'eau et continua de s'amuser à remplir le MP3.

Momiji était vraiment très gentil d'avoir pensé à ça. De même qu'Hatsuharu de lui avoir prêté ses disques de rock et celui des meilleurs morceaux d'Eminem_(nda : Oui, j'écoute Eminem !)_

Encore une chose que personne ne savait : il aimait le rock. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre la musique japonaise traditionnelle, mais bon... le shamisen, au bout d'un moment, il n'en pouvait plus. La moitié du MP3 serait remplie de rock, l'autre de musiques de mangas. Rien d'autre.

« Akito-sama ? »

Il se tourna vers Hatori qui revenait du restaurant, fatigué.

« Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? »

Hochement de tête. Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé sur les miettes de pizza et la rondelle de chorizo restante dans l'assiette. Il piqua le bout de viande de la pointe du couteau et le mâchonna longuement, pensif, avant de reprendre :

« Vous savez, Yuki est un peu inquiet de ne pas vous voir parler. Il faudrait peut-être le prévenir, de même que les autres ? »

Akito hocha à nouveau la tête. En effet, ce serait mieux.

« Dans ce cas, je l'appelle. Il comprendra. »

Le jeune homme termina son petit travail sur son MP3 et écouta la conversation d'Hatori avec son cousin. Le haut-parleur étant branché, il entendit fort bien Yuki pousser une exclamation de surprise et compatir à son sort. Il y avait maintenant Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Shiguré et Yuki qui savaient. Akito soupira, rinça son assiette avant de prendre une douche et de se blottir sous la couverture de son futon installé dans la chambre du médecin. Il prit un magazine sur la table de chevet, rougit et le referma prestement avant de le tendre à son hôte qui entrait dans la chambre. L'adulte regarda la couverture du magazine.

« Ah. C'est Shiguré qui me l'a prêté. »

Akito acquiesça. Ceci expliquait cela.

_(nda : Je vous prie d'excuser cette partie parfaitement inutile, mais j'en ai marre de voir Akito considéré comme un monstre sans goûts ni passions, une brute aux goûts de petit péteux gosse de riche. Donc, voilà ! Akito mange ses pizzas à la main, écoute du rock et se damnerait pour du chocolat, là !)_

**0o0**

Yuki reposa le combiné du téléphone, les yeux voilés. C'était donc ça...

_Kyo est vraiment un enfoiré._

Il retourna dans le salon où Shiguré sirotait son thé et Kyo feuilletait une encyclopédie quelconque pour s'occuper. Il leva les yeux vers son cousin abattu.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est enceint ? Déprimé ? Amoureux ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu n'es qu'un petit connard imbu de toi-même, et tu t'en fous bien de ce qu'il a ! »

Le roux laissa tomber le gros volume sur le sol et saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa veste chinoise.

« Tu va trop loin, sale rongeur... ! »

« Lâche-moi connard ! Tu comprends rien de ce qu'il vit ! »

« Peut-être que si tu me le disais, je comprendrais ! »

Yuki explosa.

« MUET ! IL EST DEVENU MUET, TU COMPRENDS ? LA MALEDICTION A EU DES SEQUELLES, ET IL NE PEUT PLUS PARLER ! C'EST POUR CA QU'IL NE DIT RIEN, QUE MOMIJI EST SI ATTENTIONE POUR LUI ! »

Le jeune homme hurlait dans le salon, tant et si bien que Tohru descendit, en pyjama, voir ce qui se passait. Il avait déjà projeté son poing dans la mâchoire de Kyo qui était tombé à genoux et gémissait doucement.

« T'ES QU'UN CON ! TU COMPRENDS RIEN A RIEN ! »

« Yuki... ! Du calme... Du calme... Viens. »

Il se laissa entraîner par son amie tandis que Shiguré, conscient de la tension, allait chercher une petite trousse de secours et des pansements. Le temps qu'il revienne, le roux était déjà parti, furieux, voir Akito. Parole, il allait lui faire payer son menton douloureux !

**0o0**

« ABRUTI DE PETIT CHEF DE PACOTILLE ! »

Les deux dormeurs s'éveillèrent en sursaut. Kyo entra en trombe dans la chambre et secoua le plus jeune avec force :

« POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT AVANT ? TU T'EN FOUS DES AUTRES, HEIN ? »

« Kyo ! Pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« QU'IL M'EXPLIQUE POURQUOI IL NOUS L'A CACHE ! »

« Parce qu'il avait peur que vous vous moquiez. Toi, surtout. Au départ, il voulait le dire, mais quand tu t'es mis à le dénigrer et à l'enfoncer dès que possible, il a préféré le cacher. »

La colère du roux retomba. Alors, c'était de sa faute ? C'était à cause de lui qu'il n'avait rien dit et s'était terré dans la solitude ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tenant toujours Akito par le kimono. Depuis quand le brun tremblait-il et cherchait à se dégager de lui ? Depuis quand... Depuis quand Akito avait-il peur des Sôma ?

Le frêle jeune homme se défit de la poigne ferme et alla se cacher sous la couverture du médecin. Ce dernier soupira et regarda alternativement la petite forme tremblante et recroquevillée et l'ex Chat appuyé contre le mur, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Kyo ? Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? »

« ... »

« Kyo ? »

« ...Je vais... Rentrer chez Shiguré... »

« Ca va aller ? »

« ... »

« Kyo, si tu fais la moindre bêtise, sois sûr que tu auras de mes nouvelles ! »

Le roux ne l'écoutait même plus. Il sortit en courant du bâtiment et s'enfonça dans la nuit à toutes jambes.

Akito sortit la tête de sous la couverture et la posa sur les jambes du médecin. L'adulte caressa longuement les cheveux soyeux jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent tremblant se rendorme enfin contre lui.

**0o0**

Ils prenaient tous deux le petit-déjeuner chez Shiguré(avec les pains au chocolat que Tohru était partie chercher à la boulangerie la plus proche et qui rendaient l'âme face à l'appétit du jeune Chef) quand Kyo fit son entrée, trempé comme une soupe, la goutte au nez. Il ne regarda personne et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains malgré les questions du Chien_(nda : je crois que je vais garder leurs signes comme désignatifs, ça me pompe de mettre l'ex à chaque fois.)_. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre, de même qu'un hurlement :

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! ON T'AS JAMAIS DIT DE FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ? DEHORS ! »

Yuki descendit, sa veste de pyjama en désordre, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il est bien remonté en tout cas. J'ai évité la savonnette de justesse avant de me la prendre en pleine tête. Bonjour Akito. »

L'interpellé lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant de reprendre un pain au chocolat sans prêter attention au sourire bête de Shiguré :

« Akito-sama, vous allez grossir... »

Il haussa les épaules et lui présenta sa main droite avec le petit doigt levé.

« Oui, vous n'êtes pas bien épais, mais ça peut vite changer ! »

« Shiguré, laisse-le un peu tranquille..., coupa Hatori en prenant à son tour un pain au chocolat. Il mange, et c'est tant mieux. D'autant qu'il ne prend pas un gramme, même s'il mange comme quatre quand il a vraiment faim. »

« Ah bon ? Il fait donc parti de ces chanceux qui peuvent enchaîner les orgies sans être fatigués..., demanda Shiguré, salace. »

« Crétin ! Je te parle de nourriture, pas de _ça _! »

« Mon Dieu, que tu es chaste, Tori-chan... »

Ainsi débuta la journée. Peu après, le rouquin descendit, en uniforme, son sac sur le dos, attrapa deux croissants et sortit en claquant la porte sans répondre au tonitruant _Bonne journée !_ de Shiguré.

« Quel sale caractère..., se lamenta le Chien. Yuki, tu va encore être en retard, tu es en pyjama alors qu'il est déjà parti ! »

« J'ai juste une réunion avec le Conseil des élèves, et Kakéru arrive tout le temps en retard. »

« Moi, je vais y aller aussi ! Bonne journée à tous ! »

Tohru sortit en trottinant pour rejoindre Arisa et Saki qui patientait devant la propriété de Shiguré. Yuki alla se laver et s'habiller avant de revenir, frais et dispos, dans le salon.

« Akito ? »

« ... ? »

« Ca t'intéresserait de venir ? Je passe la journée avec l'association, ça te dirait de voir le lycée ? Et puis, Kakéru est un peu timbré, mais pas méchant du tout. »

Le brun alla se chausser et revint près du Rat, prêt à partir.

« Tant mieux ! Et puis, peut-être que ça l'empêchera de me faire tourner en bourrique ! »

Perdu. Ce n'était pas un adolescent dégingandé, maigre et sec qui allait arrêter le Bioman Noir du lycée et l'empêcher de bondir au cou de son Yun-Yun favori pour le prévenir que Kimi le cherchait. Akito était stupéfait, mais plus amusé que furieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas désagréable de voir quelqu'un embêter Yuki.

« Kakéru, ça suffit ! »

« Mais, Yuuuuuuun ! Kimi te cherche, je cite :_ mon chériiiiiiiii ! C'est Kimi-chaaaaaaaaan ! Viens m'embrasser pour me dire bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur !_ »

« Elle est diabolique..., soupira le Yun-Yun en question. Bon. On y va. »

Akito regarda avec intérêt le Rat passer son brassard de président du conseil et une paire de lunettes pour travailler sur l'ordinateur.

« Bonjour à tous ! Ah ! Yun-chan ! Kakéru t'as dit que... ? »

« Oui Kimi... Mais tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de faire ça. Je serais venu de toute façon. »

« Tu m'aurais fait un bisou ? »

« Non. »

« Bouuuuuuuuuh ! Comme tu es méchant ! Bourreau des cœurs ! »

« C'est Tohru qu'il embrasse..., glissa malicieusement Bioman Noir. »

Le jeune Chef eut l'occasion de voir les diverses nuances de rose et de rouge traverser les joues du président. Le sous-chef déluré le regarda avec un air curieux :

« Bon. Yun-Yun, éclaire ma lanterne, qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Exact, répondit le Rat sans quitter son écran des yeux. Un autre de mes cousins. »

« Tu en as combien, en fait ? »

« Trop pour tous les dénombrer. »

« C'est toi qui ira chercher les bentôs ? »

« Je bosse toute la matinée, c'est toi qui bougera tes fesses ! »

« On joue ça à pile ou face ! Face ! »

« Pile ! »

« Et merde ! Ca va, j'irais ! Tu veux quoi ? »

« Onigiris, comme d'habitude. A la prune marinée. »

« Et pour ton cousin ? »

Yuki tourna son regard gris anthracite vers Akito qui fit un petit mouvement de menton vers lui.

« Comme moi. »

« Il ne... ? »

« Akito ? Je peux... ? »

Haussement d'épaule.

« Il est muet. »

« Oh... ! Désolé. »

Une légère gêne s'installa, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Machi et de son habituel air impassible. Elle ne salua personne, mit une tape derrière la tête du président et adressa un petit signe de tête à Akito avant de classer ses papiers. Automatiquement, elle plût au visiteur. Elle parlait peu, pensait beaucoup. Pas spécialement belle, juste jolie, classique. Et c'était bien comme ça. Akito n'imaginait pas un tel caractère avec une apparence excentrique.

Kakéru alla acheter les bentôs en maugréant quant à sa malchance aux jeux avant de revenir avec la pile de boîtes-repas dans une main et une grande bouteille d'eau dans l'autre.

« Itadakimasu_(nda : Bon appétit) _! »

« C'est ça, à toi aussi ! La vache, je crève de faim ! marmonna le sous-chef en mordant dans une boule de riz. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Naohito pour faire son entrée :

« Ben... Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant Akito. »

« Un des cousins de notre illustre Chef ! Si tu as faim, tu devras t'acheter toi-même ton bentô ! »

« J'ai déjà mangé ! Ne me prends pas un idiot ! »

« Jamais je ne ferais ça ! JA-MAIS ! ironisa Kakéru. »

Le reste se passa plutôt bien. Akito, en pianotant sur l'ordinateur de Bioman Noir, découvrit un jeu vidéo datant au moins de la préhistoire, l'ancêtre de Zelda et autres Pokémon, j'ai nommé : Pac-Man_(nda : Rond comme un ballon et jaune comme un citron, c'est Pac-Man ! Désolée, petit délire.)_. Kakéru lui montra comment y jouer et Akito passa le reste de l'après-midi sous la forme d'une baballe jaune, à gober de petits points blancs en évitant les monstres, pulvérisant les scores établis par Kimi et Kakéru.

A l'heure de la fin des cours, il suivit Yuki hors du lycée après avoir salué les membres de l'association qui lui avaient proposé de revenir quand il le souhaitait. Il avait passé une très bonne journée.

« Yuki-chan ! »

Il détourna pudiquement les yeux et laissa Tohru embrasser légèrement le Rat, au coin de la bouche.

« J'ai essayé de parler à Kyo, mais il s'est isolé sur le toit à chaque récréation, soupira la brune. Désolée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il est borné, mais il se raisonnera. On rentre ? »

« D'accord. Il va au Dojo, ce soir ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Akito donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Yuki qui se retourna :

« Oui ? »

Le brun tendit le bras vers Hatori, installé contre un mur, qui fumait une cigarette en l'attendant.

« Ah, je vois. On te laisse. Tu as passé une bonne journée, au moins ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Oui, il avait passé une excellente journée. Il les salua tous deux avant de rejoindre le médecin.

« Alors ? C'était bien ? »

Grand sourire pour réponse. Hatori en conclut que oui.

« J'ai proposé à Kyo de venir boire un thé chez moi. Ca vous va ? »

« ... »

« Vous savez, je pense que ça l'a calmé de savoir que vous aviez tout caché à cause de lui. »

« ... »

« Ah, j'ai aussi pensé à ce que vous m'aviez demandé. »

« ... ! »

Hatori eut un bref sourire à la vue du jeune homme qui rayonnait et lui tendit le petit sac en plastique.

« J'espère que ça vous convient ? »

« ... ! »

« Tant mieux. Allez, venez. »

**0o0**

Kyo était nerveux. Debout devant le pavillon du médecin, il jetait depuis dix bonnes minutes d'anxieux regards à l'intérieur. Hatori pianotait sur son clavier, et Akito, assis dans un coin, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, dessinait, une grande boîte de crayons de couleurs et de feutres à ses côtés. La vue était assez attendrissante, le cruel Chef des Sôma gribouillant sur son bloc-notes comme un petit enfant sage. Mais cela ne détendait en rien le roux. Il ne pouvait plus voir le jeune homme en face, depuis qu'il avait compris son erreur et l'injustice de ses moqueries.

« Un peu de courage, merde ! C'est pas un gamin qui va te faire peur ! se morigéna-t-il. »

Il tapa à la cloison et se faufila dans le pavillon frais du médecin qui leva la tête de son écran et lui.

« Ah, tu es là. »

« Ouais. »

« Le thé est presque... »

Un sifflement aigu annonça que, en effet, le thé était prêt. Akito, le plus proche de la porte, laissa tomber son bloc et se précipita dans la cuisinette pour éviter le débordement du liquide brûlant avant de revenir avec trois bols dans une main, la théière dans l'autre.

Hatori servit le thé et regarda Akito retourner s'asseoir dans son coin pour reprendre ses dessins. Kyo s'agita :

« Tu me voulais quoi ? »

« Rien de particulier. Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour inviter un cousin ? »

« Hatori, tu mens vraiment mal. Je sais pas ce que tu veux, mais dis-le tout de suite, comme ça ce sera fait. »

Le médecin soupira.

« Je vais partir aux sources chaudes quelques temps, et... »

« On se demande avec qui, marmonna le Chat. »

« Avec Mayuko, ton professeur, si tu veux tout savoir. Et Akito va venir vivre chez Shiguré. »

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

« L'éditrice force Shiguré à travailler plus. Yuki travaille à l'association, Tohru dans la société du père de Momiji. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que je vais jouer les nounous ? »

« N-Non, pas exactement, je... »

« Hors de question. Niet de niet. Je ne suis pas une nourrice. »

« Je ne te demande pas de veiller sur lui ! Juste de... »

« De rester dans le coin. Eh bien, non. Figures-toi que j'ai une vie, moi aussi ! »

« Je le sais bien, mais... ! »

« Non. Je refuse. »

« Il est calme ! »

« Et alors ? C'est vrai que ça le fait bien de me trimballer un adolescent sur les talons toute la sainte journée ! »

« Kyo ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas que son petit bien-être à gérer ! Qu'il se débrouille ! »

Akito se leva tranquillement, sortit de la pièce, écouteurs sur les oreilles, et s'enferma dans la chambre du médecin. Kyo le suivit du regard :

« Ben quoi ? »

« ...Tu manque incroyablement de tact, Kyo. »

« Mais quoi encore ? J'ai jamais pris de précautions pour parler, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! Salut ! »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Hatori se massa doucement les tempes, fatigué. Son séjour aux sources lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il entra dans sa chambre, mentalement préparé à tomber nez à nez avec un Akito en pleine crise de larmes, mais il n'en fut rien : le jeune homme dessinait toujours, assis en tailleurs sur le lit. Le MP3 était posé sur sa cuisse, et le bout de son pied battait silencieusement la mesure.

« Akito-sama ? »

Il leva la tête, éteignit l'appareil et fixa le médecin, le regard vide. L'adulte se racla la gorge :

« Il faudra penser à préparer votre sac, je vous emmène ce soir chez Shig... »

Akito le coupa en montrant du doigt son sac d'où dépassait une manche de pull.

« Ah. Très bien. Dans ce cas, préparez-vous, on ne va pas tarder. »

Il regarda le jeune homme enfiler ses chaussures, ranger ses affaires dans son sac et se planter devant lui, prêt à partir. Ils montèrent silencieusement dans la voiture du médecin et partirent chez Shiguré.

Ce fut Tohru qui les accueillit, le Chien étant aux prises avec son éditrice, Yuki dans son potager et Kyo sur le toit.

« Akito-sama ! Vous allez bien ? »

Petit hochement de tête. Tohru lui sourit doucement et se tourna vers le Rat qui revenait du jardin, maculé de terre, une feuille sur la tête. Yuki ôta ses bottes et vint saluer le jeune homme :

« Re-bonjour, Akito. »

« ... »

Shiguré, qui congédiait gentiment l'angoissée employée en lui promettant de travailler, vint prendre le sac du visiteur.

« Nous avions prévus que vous dormiez dans la chambre de Yuki, cela vous va-t-il ? »

« ... »

« Entendu ! Yuki, tu t'en occupes ? »

« Oui. »

Il laissa Akito passer devant lui, montant jusqu'à l'étage. Ils croisèrent Kyo, en boxer, qui se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. En entendant le nom de_ Kudo-chan_, Yuki grimaça et entraîna Akito dans sa chambre. Devant le regard curieux du jeune homme, il expliqua :

« Kyo s'est découvert une préférence pour les garçons et n'en fait aucun mystère. Il n'est pas rare de le voir pendu au téléphone avec son âme sœur. En ce moment, c'est un petit peintre. »

« ... ? »

« Oh, il n'est plutôt pas mal, tant pour la peinture que pour le physique, j'ai l'impression. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il dit tout le temps. »

« ... ? »

« Oh non, il n'est pas japonais ! Enfin, si, mais métissé. Russe, je crois. Grand, très blond, très pâle. Assez gentil, d'ailleurs. Kyo pose pour lui. Tenez, j'ai un de ses croquis... Pas de Kyo ! ajouta-t-il face au regard ahuri du brun. Enfin, si, mais pas... Pas comme il aime le faire poser. »

Akito comprit et prit la feuille de papier épais avant de contempler le dessin. On y voyait Kyo, assit devant une fenêtre, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, le menton dans la main, une mèche rousse balayant sa tempe. Il ne semblait pas conscient qu'on le dessinait et, de ce fait, était dans une attitude tout à fait naturelle.

Il rendit le dessin à Yuki et regarda par la fenêtre. Curieusement, le fait que les Sôma flirtent librement ne le gênait pas, pas plus que les préférences des uns et des autres. Il avait vaguement entendu Kagura parler d'une très gentille Michiko avec qui elle filait le parfait amour.

Ma foi... Chacun était heureux.

Il entendit Kyo soupirer et parler plus fort. La cloison étant mince, tout s'entendait :

« Dans une petite semaine ? J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai un cousin sur les bras. Que je l'amène ? Ca va pas ? Il a un caractère de merde, je suis sûr qu'il est homophobe en plus ! Mais non, je ne m'énerve pas... Mais en plus, il se fiche un peu de la peinture, alors... »

Akito donna un coup de pied dans la cloison. Il était prêt à supporter ce qu'il fallait, mais il aimait la peinture, et il refusait qu'on le fasse passer pour une personne sans passions. Kyo reprit :

« Ecoute, je viens, je l'amène, comme ça tu verras par toi-même, d'accord ? Allez, à demain. Aishiteru_(nda : je t'aime)_. Akito, t'as intérêt à pas foutre la merde ! dit-il en raccrochant. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, malheureux, et se laissa tomber sur le futon qui lui était prêté. Génial. Entre tenir la chandelle et devoir passer pour un monstre, son séjour semblait bien parti...

**0o0**

La semaine fut atroce : Kyo l'agressait à longueur de journée, et ni Yuki, ni Tohru ne parvenait à le calmer. Akito se terrait donc dans la chambre du Rat et n'en sortait que pour grignoter les petits plats préparés par l'adolescente. Il souffrait de cet isolement forcé, car il adorait Shiguré, et sa présence lui manquait. Et puis, manger d'aussi bons repas tout seul, ce n'est jamais agréable. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et se contentait d'attendre impatiemment le retour du médecin.

**0o0**

Ils étaient installés près de l'arrêt de bus, attendant celui qui devait les emmener jusqu'au studio de Kazahaya Kudo_(nda : affreux plagiat de Lawful Drug, je m'excuse, mais j'avais pas d'idée.)_, le peintre russo-japonais. Kyo ronchonnait :

« Fait chier, ce bus... Toujours en r'tard... »

Akito se contentait d'écouter et de dessiner, appuyé contre un mur, un porte-mine à la main. Bien pratique, tout de même, le porte-mine. Pas besoin de gomme ou de taille-crayon, tout était déjà là. Kyo ricana :

« Tu compte crâner avec tes gribouillis ? Lui, c'est de l'art ! Toi, c'est rien ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il rangerait le bloc dans son sac quand le bus arriverait, et personne ne saurait qu'il dessinait.

Le bus arriva enfin. Après une demi-heure de trajet, ils descendirent et Kyo alla sonner à un petit studio quelconque.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive... »

La voix du peintre était claire et chaleureuse, comme le sourire avec lequel il les accueilla. Akito regarda ailleurs quand le roux, avec un regard de défi, embrassa le métis à pleine bouche. Kudo serra poliment la main du brun et se chargea de préparer du thé, les invitant à entrer dans son atelier.

Le jeune homme fut forcé de reconnaître que Kyo, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, avait raison : ses maigres gribouillages ne valaient rien face aux tableaux de leur hôte.

C'était principalement des natures mortes ou des paysages. Mais quelques tableaux représentaient des humains, nus ou pas, dans diverses situations. Cinq toiles représentaient Kyo.

« Alors ? Tu comprends ce que je te disais ? railla le roux. Tu ne vaux rien ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Kyo ? demanda doucement le blond en revenant dans la pièce, un plateau à la main. Il dessine aussi ? »

« Mouais. »

« Puis-je voir vos dessins ? questionna poliment le russe en se tournant vers Akito. »

Pendant que Kudo examinait ses dessins, Akito le détailla discrètement. Grand et mince, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombaient librement sur ses épaules, un peu longs, attachés par un ruban de soie bleue qui se mariait avec ses yeux de même couleur.

Alors que jamais il n'aurait deviné l'orientation de Kyo, celle du jeune homme était plus aisément remarquable, par petites touches : la peau d'une propreté éclatante, sans un bouton d'acné, pourtant fréquents aux environs de quinze ans, âge approximatif du jeune homme, les vêtements aux matières douces et précieuses, ses manières polies et délicates, ses mains fines et blanches aux ongles manucurés... Des détails.

Kazahaya rendit le bloc à Akito et lui sourit :

« Ce n'est pas mal. Vous avez quelques soucis de proportions, mais ce n'est pas mal. C'est même plutôt bien. Ca fait longtemps que vous dessinez ? »

Il secoua la tête, et Kudo reprit :

« Quand j'ai débuté, c'était bien moins abouti que vous. Vous avez des capacités. Kyo, tu me passes ton bol, s'il te plaît ? »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur thé, le blond demanda gentiment au roux s'il pouvait venir voir la toile qu'il avait commencée. Akito, jetant un œil, reconnut le dessin que lui avait montré Yuki.

« Alors Kyo ? »

« Tu m'as jamais dit de poser comme ça, non ? »

« C'est vrai, je t'ai dessiné quand tu ne regardais pas. »

« C'est joli. Les couleurs, je veux dire. »

« Le modèle n'est pas mal non plus..., souffla Kudo. »

Akito jugea préférable d'aller prendre l'air. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, remarqua que le prochain revenait au centre-ville, et décida de repartir. Shiguré était à la maison, il pourrait rester près de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après-midi là-bas. Pas à cause du métis, qui était très gentil, pas vraiment non plus à cause de Kyo et de ses humiliations, encore moins à cause de leur attitude, il n'était pas homophobe pour un sou...

Mais parce qu'il se sentait de trop. Il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle.

Il grimpa dans le véhicule et alla s'asseoir dans le fond du bus, à côté d'une vitre pour voir défiler le paysage.

De retour chez Shiguré, il monta directement dans le bureau du Chien qui était en plein travail, à savoir : décortiquer des pistaches et siroter du jus de pommes.

« Akito-sama ! Vous n'étiez pas censé rester là-bas ? Kyo va se poser des questions ! »

Haussement d'épaules. Honnêtement, il n'en avait strictement RIEN à faire. Il s'installa près du Chien et grignota des pistaches.

« Akito-sama ? »

« ... ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« ... »

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se remit debout et repartit dans la chambre de Yuki pour dormir. Shiguré attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable du médecin. Au diable ses vacances, la santé d'Akito passait d'abord.

_« Moshi-moshi ? »_

« Hatori, c'est Shiguré. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais... »

_« Mais quoi ? Ca concerne Akito je suppose ? »_

« Oui... Kyo est allé rendre visite à son... petit ami, et il a emmené Akito avec lui. »

_« Ce crétin manque vraiment de délicatesse. Tu lui diras de m'appeler quand il rentrera. »_

« Tu vas... ? »

_« Si personne ne lui crie dessus, il ne comprendra pas à quels évènements son comportement peut aboutir. »_

« Akito a fait des bêtises ? demanda doucement le Chien d'une voix angoissée. »

_« Oui, une très grosse bêtise. J'ai eu de la chance de le trouver à temps. Mais la céramique de ma baignoire garde des traces rougeâtres. »_

« Et je fais QUOI, moi, si ça arrive ? »

_« Tu gardes ton calme, tu fais un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie même si ce n'est pas conseillé, tu appelle un taxi en urgence et tu va à l'hôpital. C'est clair ? »_

« Oui, oui. Je vais voir quand même, je crois qu'il dort, mais je préfère être sûr. Je te préviens s'il y a du nouveau, d'accord ? »

_« Pas de problèmes vieux frère, je reste disponible. Allez, salut. »_

Le romancier raccrocha et fila vérifier que tout allait bien. Il eut un soupir soulagé en voyant l'adolescent profondément endormi sur le lit du Rat, roulé en boule. Il lui mit une couverture et retourna travailler à son manuscrit jusqu'au retour de Yuki et Tohru qui était partis officiellement pour faire des courses, et officieusement, ma foi... La jeune cuisinière s'attela à la confection de bœuf au curry, laissant le Rat aller dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Il eut un sursaut en voyant Akito sous la couverture avant de se détendre. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de se reposer aussi.

Hélas, pas longtemps.

« OU EST CET ABRUTI ? »

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel et vint dire au rouquin furieux que le brun dormait.

« M'EN FOUS ! JE VAIS LUI APPRENDRE A SE BARRER SANS PREVENIR, MOI ! »

« Kyo, ça suffit ! »

Le Chat ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et mit une gifle au brun qui émergeait péniblement. Il le regarda avec un air incrédule, tenant sa joue brûlante, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« RANGE TES LARMES DE CROCO ! KUDO S'EST FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE ! T'AURAIS PAS PÛ PREVENIR, NAN ? »

Akito se mit à pleurer doucement, les yeux toujours fixés sur Kyo. Yuki vint le prendre dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

« Casses-toi, Kyo. Fiches-lui la paix. Tu es vraiment un con. »

« Bien sûr ! ricana le roux. C'est toujours moi le con de service ! Lui, c'est la pauvre petite chose maltraitée ! »

« Kyo, arrête. »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers Shiguré qui semblait tellement différent dans son autorité.

« MAIS... ! »

« Obéis. Hatori veux que tu l'appelles. Je lui ais parlé tout à l'heure. »

« T'en avais besoin, hein ? T'avais besoin de me faire passer pour une brute ! »

« Non. Je m'inquiétais pour Akito. »

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui ! C'est un gosse pourri gâté ! »

« Tais-toi. Va appeler Hatori. »

« Sale... ! »

« Dépêches-toi. »

Kyo obtempéra après avoir lancé un regard mauvais au jeune homme qui reniflait. Shiguré le suivit du regard et vint prendre les mains froides d'Akito entre les siennes.

« Yuki ? Tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes ? »

« Je suis obligé ? »

« ...Non, il vaux mieux que tu reste. Akito-sama, promettez-moi de ne pas faire la même bêtise qu'avec Hatori. »

« ... ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous emmener en catastrophe à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas ce genre de problèmes, d'accord ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien, dit-il en caressant les cheveux emmêlés. Je vous laisse, je dois continuer à écrire. »

Yuki regarda Akito avec gêne avant de prendre la parole :

« Akito, si tu veux venir avec moi, je vais au potager. Tu veux ? »

« ... »

« Bon, comme tu veux. Mais ne restes pas tout seul. Va avec Shiguré, ou avec Tohru, même si tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, d'accord ? »

Il sortit, laissant le brun assit sur le lit. Il balança longuement ses pieds avant de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger vers la cuisine où la responsable de l'intendance travaillait. Il lui toucha timidement l'épaule, la faisant se retourner. Il constata avec surprise qu'elle pleurait. Elle lui dit en riant :

« Oh, ce n'est rien du tout ! J'épluche les... Snif ! Les oignons, c'est pour ça ! »

« ... ? »

« Vous voulez m'aider ? Snif, si vous voulez, mais, ça fait vraiment pleurer, je vous préviens ! Tenez, prenez une chaise et un couteau, je vous montre ! »

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Akito, des larmes dévalant ses joues pâles, épluchait les oignons sous la surveillance de la jeune fille, heureux malgré la douleur de ses yeux. Il trouvait, pour la première fois, très agréable de se rendre utile. Surtout pour la cuisine, puisque tout le monde en profitait.

« Ah, il bosse aussi ? Dans ce cas, je vais me chercher un bentô. Pas envie de crever empoisonné, moi. »

Le brun ne leva pas les yeux. Avec de telles gentillesses, ce ne pouvait être que Kyo. Tohru cria :

« Ca suffit ! Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec lui ? »

« Ca te regarde pas. »

« Si, ça me regarde ! Il est très gentil, il se rend utile, et c'est moi qui lui ai expliqué comment faire, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux ! Tu étais beaucoup plus agréable avant, Kyo ! »

Akito suivait la dispute en épluchant maintenant quelques carottes pour adoucir le curry. Il préférait ne pas réagir, et chantonnait mentalement une chanson quelconque. Il termina sa besogne, se lava les mains et sortit en saluant Tohru sous le regard furieux du roux :

« Eh ! Il réagit même pas ! Je lui pourri la gueule, et il dit rien ! Mais réponds, abruti ! Espèce d'endormi ! OH, IMBECILE ! »

Le brun ne se retourna pas. Il gravit les escaliers puis l'échelle qui accédait au toit avant de se laisser tomber dessus et de regarder au loin. Il voulait voir Hatori. Le médecin était tellement rassurant, tellement... doux et affectueux avec lui, depuis qu'il savait son secret.

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas rester avec Kyo. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour se payer l'hôtel, et ne voulait pas non plus déranger les autres Sôma. Alors ?

_Alors rien. Je me tais, et j'attends le retour d'Hatori._

Il resta longuement sur son perchoir à regarder les hauts immeubles que l'on apercevait. Peu à peu, le soleil déclina, et des myriades de petits carrés jaunâtres s'allumèrent dans le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« ... »

Il ne regarda pas Kyo. Inutile, il savait qu'il n'y lirait que de la haine. Un choc sourd se fit entendre, et le roux se laissa tomber à ses côtés avant de s'allonger.

« Kudo m'a plaqué. »

« ... »

« Il vient de me passer un coup de téléphone pour me dire de passer chercher mes affaires demain. »

« ... »

« Il a dit que j'étais un vrai salaud avec toi et que de toutes façons, je lui faisait mal. Ca aura duré plus de trois mois, quand même. Pas mal. »

« ... »

« T'es chiant, tu sais ? Tu pourrais pas, je sais pas moi, réagir, me regarder, faire oui de la tête... ? Même me coller un pain, c'que tu veux, mais réagis, merde ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par cette histoire. Il avait tort.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Je l'ai rarement vu défendre quelqu'un comme ça. D'habitude, il est très calme. »

« ... »

« Tu devrais essayer. C'est un mec bien. Enfin, si t'es pas hétéro. En fait, je pense que t'en sais rien, hein ? »

« ... »

« Sérieux ? J'disais ça pour déconner moi ! Tu sais pas si t'es hétéro ou homo ? »

« ... »

« ...C'est grave, là. T'as jamais... Ch'sais pas moi, t'es jamais tombé amoureux ? »

« ... »

« Mon Chef de famille est un bloc de glace. C'est du délire. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu collais Yuki ? »

Akito dessina une souris et un petit personnage côte à côte dans la poussière du toit.

« Ah... C'est dans la malédiction, hein ? »

« ... »

« Enfin bon, tout ça pour te dire que t'en as vraiment AUCUNE idée ? »

« ... »

« Faut faire quelque chose, là. »

« ... ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien, mais faut faire quelque chose ! Ch'sais pas, demande à Shiguré de tenter un truc, n'importe quoi, mais au moins que tu saches, tu me fais peur ! »

« ... ? »

« Quoi, _quel genre de truc _? Tu sais comment on fait les gamins, j'espère ? »

« ... »

« Je sais bien que ça marche pas entre mecs ! Mais tu connais la théorie ! »

« ... »

« Arrête ton sourire bête, je refuse de t'expliquer comment on... ! Oh, merde ! La petite graine du papa dans le ventre de la maman, tu connais ça quand même ! »

« ... »

« Bon, ça au moins tu sais. Bref, va expliquer ton truc à Shiguré, comme ça tu seras fixé ! »

« ... »

« Comment ça pas Shiguré ? Tu l'aimes pas ? »

« ... »

« T'as pas assez confiance en lui ? Bon, c'est clair qu'il est bizarre. Mais lui, il sait que t'es... fragile, quoi ! Il va pas te prendre comme une brute ! Alors que moi, je... ! »

Kyo s'interrompit face au sourire sardonique du brun.

« Oh non, non, ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je parlais de moi dans un cas général ! C'était pas... ! »

« ... ! »

« Putain, Akito, reviens ici tout de suite ! Akito, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te... ! »

« ... ? »

« Je t'explose la gueule ! »

Pour toute réponse, Akito dévala l'escalier pour aller manger, laissant Kyo assit sur son toit, les yeux écarquillés.

Il venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec son détesté Chef de famille. Incroyable. Qui plus est, une conversation totalement déjantée.

_N'empêche qu'avec tout ça, ce con ne sait même pas quel genre il préfère._

Kyo regarda le jeune homme installer une nappe sur la table pliante en vue du dîner prévu à l'extérieur. Pas très grand, pas musclé. Mais pas moche. Pas moche du tout même, dans le genre androgyne.

Une légère chaleur se diffusa dans ses reins.

_Ah, pas Shiguré ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, ce sera Kyo..._

**0o0**

Akito ferma la porte de la salle de bains, posa son pyjama dans un coin, se déshabilla et se faufila dans la cabine de douche.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude et dirigea le jet d'eau sur lui, délassant ainsi ses muscles fatigués. Il se sentait mieux que quelques heures avant. Le dîner avait été très agréable, le temps était doux et Kyo avait enfin cessé ses humiliations.

Songeur, il repensa à sa conversation avec lui. Non, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de son orientation, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

_C'est si grave que ça... ?_

Il se saisit du shampoing et se savonna vigoureusement les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre inaudible pour lui le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant passer une silhouette rousse en boxer qui referma la porte et la verrouilla.

Kyo fixa le corps frêle de son cousin avec un sourire mauvais. Non seulement il allait permettre au jeune homme de savoir si il était hétérosexuel ou pas, mais en plus, quel que soit le résultat, il lui flanquerait une sacrée trouille.

_Et si il est d'accord ?_

Eh bien, dans ce cas... Ou bien il serait vraiment méchant et le laisserait en plan, ou bien il serait gentil, et...

_Je pense que je vais être clément, ce soir..._, songea-t-il en regardant les longues jambes minces sur lesquelles glissaient des masses de mousse blanche._ Allez, à l'attaque._

Silencieux comme un chat à l'affût, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à se trouver devant les parois de la douche. Akito dût le repérer, puisque l'eau s'arrêta.

« ... ? »

« C'est juste moi. Kyo. »

« ... ? »

« Tu as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit Shiguré, non ? »

« ... ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Il enleva son sous-vêtement, le jeta en boule dans le panier de linge sale et se glissa à son tour dans l'atmosphère chaude et humide de la douche. Akito regarda fixement son visage, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Kyo se pencha vers lui, le plaquant contre le mur, et lui lécha longuement l'oreille, sentant avec gourmandise le corps maigre se tendre contre lui.

« Si tu te crispes comme ça, tu vas avoir mal. »

« ... ! »

« Si personne n'essaie rien, tu ne sauras jamais. Laisse-moi faire, on verra bien comment ça se passe... »

« ... ! »

« Eh ! Arrête de gigoter ! Comment tu veux que je tente quoi que ce soit si tu te trémousses comme ça ? Calme-toi ! »

Le saisissant par les épaules, il le repoussa fermement contre le mur et donna un bref coup de langue sur la clavicule. Akito cessa tout mouvement, frissonnant. Le Chat sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Bien. Et maintenant, on va tester un peu, d'accord ? »

« ... ! »

« Mais oui, j'irais doucement. Fais-moi confiance. »

Lentement, il descendit sa bouche le long du torse imberbe, sur le ventre, sur les abdominaux peu dessinés mais pourtant présents dont il suivit le contour du bout de la langue, sur les cuisses, avant de happer une main et d'en sucer tous les doigts un par un, méthodiquement. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers Akito qui les avait fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, la respiration erratique. Le roux sourit vaguement et laissa glisser son index le long de la verge maintenant durcie du brun.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux en conclure ? »

« ... ! »

« Tu n'es pas encore décidé ? Je vois... Dans ce cas, je te propose d'aller un peu plus loin, hm ? »

« ... ? »

« Ben, comme ça, tu seras vraiment sûr..., murmura-t-il en léchant la paume moite du jeune homme. Et puis, tu me diras si tu veux continuer... »

« ... ? »

« Ben oui, tu vas quand même pas me laisser dans cet état, nan ? »

Il se passa alors une chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu : Akito le gifla, sortit de la douche et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il essaya frénétiquement d'ouvrir. Kyo sortit, dégoulinant d'eau, et le rattrapa.

« Oh ! Ca suffit tes conneries ! Tu vas pas sortir à poil ! Et t'es dans le même état que moi, alors, sauf si tu veux avoir la honte... ! »

« ... ! »

« Mais arrête ! Je vais pas te bouffer ! Ca suffit, pas bouger, ou je te fais mal, compris ? »

« ... ! »

« Baka ! Arrête de bouger, tu vas tous les réveiller ! Ca suffit ! »

Pour l'immobiliser, il le saisit par la taille avant de le ramener de force sous l'eau chaude et de repousser la porte de la douche. Le souffle court, il contempla le brun qui se recroquevillait contre le mur en pleurant doucement, terrifié. Kyo se radoucit.

« Mais arrête..., répéta-t-il. Je suis pas si brutal que ça... Kudo aussi, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça... Allez, laisse-moi faire. »

Akito secoua vivement la tête et se rencogna un peu plus contre le mur de céramique blanche. Le roux passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés avant de les déposer le long des hanches étroites.

« S'il te plaît, Akito. Comme ça, tu seras fixé... »

Son visage n'affichant rien d'autre que la peur, Akito renifla et posa son front contre le haut du torse de Kyo, celui-ci étant nettement plus grand que lui. Le Chat lui caressa le dos en murmurant :

« Tu vois quand tu veux... Tournes-toi... »

Le frêle muet obéit et contempla les carreaux réguliers pour ne pas penser au roux dans son dos, qui suçait deux de ses doigts avec application dans le but de préparer correctement le jeune homme.

« ... ! »

Les larmes coulèrent à flots de ses yeux lorsque l'index de Kyo le pénétra légèrement, et il posa son front contre le mur encore à peu près frais, les yeux étroitement fermés.

« Détends-toi... »

« ... ! »

« Je sais, c'est pas facile. Je sais... »

Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et le Chat entama un doux mouvement de poignet, allant et venant dans l'intimité contractée de l'adolescent qui sanglotait de douleur. Le roux lui lécha lentement la nuque et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Du calme... Pose tes mains à plat sur le mur... »

« ... ? »

« Si tu ne peux pas parler, tes émotions passent quand même. Et je les sens mieux par les mains. Je veux savoir si ça te fait quand même du bien... »

Akito obtempéra, et immédiatement, les mains bronzées et légèrement savonneuses du Chat vinrent se poser sur les siennes si pâles. Le brun frissonna : si les deux mains étaient là au complet... Qu'est-ce qui allait suivre... ?

« Détends-toi au maximum... Cambres-toi un peu, ça passera mieux... »

Il se laissa installer comme le voulait le Chat, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

« Détends-toi... »

S'il avait encore pu crier, il aurait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. La douleur provoquée par les doigts n'était rien en comparaison. Il déglutit péniblement, tous ses muscles crispés.

Kyo grimaça. Kudo aussi avait du mal à se détendre, mais pas autant. En général, dès qu'il donnait un petit coup de reins, le blond fondait sous ses caresses. Mais Akito se crispa un peu plus en pleurant. Ses ongles griffaient la céramique blanche dans un crissement mouillé.

« Akito... Si tu n'y mets pas un peu de bonne volonté, on n'y arrivera jamais. »

« ... ! »

« Bon, d'accord, moi je pourrais arriver à quelque chose. Mais toi, non. Et je veux que ça te plaise... »

« ... ! »

« Tu... Tu préfères qu'on arrête ? C'est vrai qu'au départ c'était pour que tu saches tes préférences... Au fait, tu sais maintenant ? »

« ... »

« Ah... Donc, ça fait un amateur de garçons en plus. Eh, euh... »

« ... ? »

« Tu veux qu'on... Continue... ? »

Le brun réfléchit un peu puis hocha timidement la tête, ses doigts se mêlant tendrement à ceux du Chat. Celui-ci lui lécha le lobe d'oreille et donna de petits coups de reins légers, concentré sur les mains pâles pour savoir ce que ressentait le jeune Chef. Au vu des doigts qui se décrispaient lentement et se serraient convulsivement par moment, cela allait nettement mieux. Il accéléra soudainement, provoquant un sursaut chez le brun qui se colla contre le torse musclé, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues, son mouvement ayant entraîné une pénétration encore plus profonde.

Kyo saisit le membre dur du jeune homme et y imprima un vif va-et-vient, se délectant des tremblements qui agitaient le corps frêle. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle félicité. Même pas avec Kudo, qui lui était très vite tombé dans les bras et s'était laissé faire dès les premiers soirs. Mais cette fois, il avait dû se montrer extrêmement persuasif... Et la victoire n'en était que plus grande.

Les mains fines griffèrent sa peau, et Akito se répandit dans sa main, cambré à l'extrême, les yeux fermés par le plaisir, ses hanches accompagnant les mouvements de bassin du Chat. Kyo bloqua la taille du jeune homme et le pilonna, sentant à travers ses mains tout le plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Il se libéra dans un ultime assaut et retomba contre le corps frêle, pantelant. Il trouva néanmoins la force de murmurer :

« Alors ? Ca t'a plu ? »

Petit hochement fatigué. Il voulut se retirer, mais Akito le retint, sans un regard, et lui mit les bras autour des hanches. Kyo pouffa :

« Il va quand même falloir que je m'enlève, pour qu'on puisse marcher librement, non ? »

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il se retira d'office, provoquant un regard malheureux chez le jeune homme.

« Allez, pleure pas... »

« ... ! »

« Tu voulais continuer ? Déconnes pas, t'es crevé... »

« ... »

« Menteur. Tu bâilles, et t'as les yeux qui clignotent. Au dodo. »

« ... ! »

« Si tu veux, dans ma chambre. Allez, on se lave vite fait et on va se coucher, OK ? »

Le petit programme fut respecté, malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente d'Akito qui chercha plus d'une fois à se coller contre le Chat dans l'espoir d'une étreinte, en vain : Kyo se montra inflexible, et c'est vêtu d'un grand T-shirt rouge que le brun se lova contre le côté de l'adolescent et s'endormit en peu de temps, épuisé malgré tout par leurs jeux. La nuit fut calme.

Au matin, Kyo était seul dans son lit. Shiguré lui apprit qu'Akito était descendu tôt ce matin et avait emprunté de l'argent pour acheter un ticket de bus. Le Chat se doutait fort bien de la destination choisie, et ne pouvait en vouloir au jeune homme : Kudo était bien plus agréable à vivre que lui-même. Il se prépara tristement un bol de thé qu'il alla siroter sur le toit. Le corps frêle et pâle allait lui manquer.

Hatori revint quelques jours après, en pleine forme, une petite chaîne argentée autour du cou, chaîne qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Il essuya paisiblement les rires du Chien quant à la manière de l'acquisition et acquiesça en apprenant que son protégé avait maintenant emménagé chez l'ex de Kyo. Il ne posa pas de questions au Chat, conscient de l'irritabilité de ce dernier.

**0o0**

Akito s'étira longuement, les muscles douloureux, et regarda le métis qui dormait paisiblement, la tête sur son ventre. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il vivait chez le peintre, posait pour lui et passait ses nuits avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs loin d'être désagréable. Très doux, très attentionné, Kazahaya Kudo était une personne douce et affectueuse de nature. Mais...

Le brun regrettait vaguement son expérience avec Kyo. Non pas qu'il aimait avoir mal, loin de là, mais cela lui paraissait plus... Normal de se laisser faire et de se plier au bon vouloir du Chat, lui qui avait tant souffert du Chef de Famille. Ce n'était qu'un juste rétablissement d'équilibre.

Avec Kudo, il dominait souvent. Ce n'était pas désagréable non plus, de se savoir doué à au moins une chose, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus l'être en dessin.

Il avait laissé tomber ce passe-temps. Après être parti de chez Shiguré, il avait rangé son bloc-notes dans un carton et n'y avait plus touché, préférant oublier cette période de solitude.

Kudo gémit dans son sommeil et caressa la cuisse d'Akito. Celui-ci repoussa délicatement le blond avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une longue douche fraîche. La température augmentait peu à peu, et il en était réduit à passer la plupart de son temps torse nu, assommé par la chaleur au grand plaisir du petit peintre qui le croquait, dans tous les sens du terme, plus souvent lorsqu'il somnolait, appuyé contre un mur.

Akito attrapa la bouteille de shampoing au jasmin et savonna vivement ses cheveux trempés avec une pointe de mélancolie. Chez Shiguré aussi, il y avait du shampoing au jasmin. C'était d'ailleurs celui-là qu'il utilisait le soir où...

_Arrête. C'est du passé. Et Kyo s'en fout totalement de toi. Il a fait ça parce qu'il était en manque. C'est un salopard vicieux, dépravé, un monstre qui a eu la chance d'échapper à sa malédiction, un..._

Mais une partie de son esprit réfutait toutes ces pensées. Kyo n'était pas comme ça. Kyo était devenu plus gentil. Kyo l'avait laissé dormir avec lui.

Kyo avait été la seule personne dans les bras de la quelle il aurait voulu mourir dans un long gémissement béat. Et après, il l'aurait fait ressusciter, et après...

Le brun jeta un œil à son entrejambe dangereusement tendue.

_Et merde... Quel crétin..._

« Aki-chan ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

Aki-chan poussa un gros soupir. Il restait cette alternative. De toutes façons, Kudo se faufilait déjà sous l'eau tiède et l'embrassait.

**0o0**

Yuki gratouillait la terre autour de ses carottes, le dos légèrement douloureux, avant de se redresser et de s'étirer, tout le corps tendu. Il tourna son regard vers les bois d'où s'échappaient des grondements rauques. Kyo dormait maintenant dehors, dans un arbre, et passait ses journées à taper contre un punching-ball ou à courir. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient encore plus musclés qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et comme il s'entraînait toujours torse nu, Yuki se surprenait à être presque jaloux des abdominaux dignes de dessins animés américains, comme sculptés dans du granit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris regarda le Chat sortir du bois, couvert de sueur, le dos brillant d'une fine pellicule mouillée. Kyo sentit le regard du Rat et cracha :

« Quoi ? Y'a quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Arrête de me mater ! »

« Tu fais peine, Kyo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu fais peine. Va chercher Akito, reprends ta vie avec lui, mais arrête ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que... ? MAIS POURQUOI AKITO, HEIN ? »

« Je vous ai entendu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai entendu, répéta Yuki d'une voix douce. Dans la salle de bains. »

« Sale pervers ! »

« Pas pervers. Vous faisiez un bruit d'enfer, surtout toi, à gueuler que qu'il allait nous réveiller. Je suis allé devant la porte pour te dire de te taire, et puis je vous ai entendu. »

Il contempla d'un air neutre Kyo qui s'affaissait sur la terre, interloqué.

« Je suppose que le clébard sait tout ? »

« Non, il dormait. Tohru aussi. Il n'y a que moi qui sais. Et Hatori se doute de quelque chose. »

« ... »

« Kyo ? »

« Tu veux combien ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour ton silence. Je dois faire quoi ? Me traîner à tes pieds, porter un chapeau à grelots et des chaussures de clown, me mettre un caleçon sur la tête avec une minijupe en latex ? »

« Non, rien, pouffa Yuki. Encore que le chapeau à grelots t'irait bien, je pense. Non, je te demande juste de revoir Akito. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Tu déprime depuis qu'il est parti. »

« T'es trop con ! C'était juste histoire de faire passer la frustration ! Pas pour une histoire d'am... ! »

La gifle du Rat le coupa net.

« Je n'admettrais pas que tu considère Akito comme une prostituée. Je l'ai vu avec Kudo. Il va bien, il est content, il sourit. Mais il manque quelque chose. Même moi, je m'en rends compte. »

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ? »

« Kudo ne l'entends pas. »

« ... Hein ? »

« Même en écoutant attentivement, en faisant attention à ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire, il n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. Toi tu entendais. Je t'entendais lui parler et lui répondre comme si lui aussi te répondait. »

« Encore une séquelle de cette putain de malédiction ! »

« Non. Je pense que c'est juste... Une capacité d'écoute que tu as. »

« ... »

« Allez. Va le voir, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

« De quoi ? »

Mais Yuki ramassait déjà sa bêche et retournait vers la maison, laissant le Chat perplexe.

_Une bêtise ?_

**0o0**

« Akito ? Ca te dirait d'aller boire un café quelque part ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Tant mieux ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

Akito regarda le blond filer se donner un coup de peigne et sourit, d'un sourire teinté de tristesse. Avec Kyo, il n'aurait pas eu à réagir. Le Chat aurait tout compris.

« Aki-chan ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« ... »

« Ah, tant mieux alors ! Tu viens ? »

Ils partirent dans le centre-ville et s'installèrent à une terrasse, sous un parasol. Akito prit un jus d'orange frais qu'il sirota, ses yeux dérivant sur les gens qui passaient.

« Kyo ! »

La voix était reconnaissable entre mille. Momiji.

Le blondinet rattrapa le Chat qui portait un marcel noir et son éternel baggy beige. Akito déglutit. Les muscles du roux étaient extrêmement volumineux. Il était persuadé que, s'il l'avait souhaité, il lui aurait tordu le cou sans effort.

Il frissonna en entendant la voix grave du Chat :

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Marcher un peu avec toi ! Je peux ? »

« Si tu veux. Ca va, le lycée ? »

« Oui ! Oh, des glaces ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent... Pas un yen ! affirma le Lapin avec un sourire innocent. »

« Ca va... Quel parfum ? »

« Vanille fraise ! Trois boules ! »

Akito les regarda, ses yeux écarquillés s'emplissant lentement de larmes inconscientes. Il posa brusquement son verre sur la table, éclaboussant le carnet de croquis de Kudo.

« Eh ! Fais attention ! Mais... Où tu vas ? Akito ! »

Le brun se mit à courir, certain d'être un imbécile, de se comporter comme une adolescente amoureuse. Mais tant pis.

« ... ! »

Il saisit Kyo par l'épaule et regarda les yeux oranges le fixer, d'abord avec surprise puis...

Il se figea. Etait-ce de la colère, de la haine qu'il voyait maintenant dans les yeux où, la dernière fois, il n'y lisait que de l'affection ?

Le Chat se dégagea, le laissant planté au milieu de la rue, et reprit son chemin, Momiji accroché à ses basques. Kudo s'approcha d'Akito :

« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu m'as fait trop peur ! Mais... Attends ! Explique-moi ! T'en vas pas ! »

Akito n'écoutait plus. Il lui semblait avoir entamé une chute sans fin dans un gouffre obscur. Kyo avait définitivement éteint la lumière.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison de Shiguré et se réfugia dans le salle de bains. Fouillant mécaniquement les étagères, il trouva un cutter, contempla ses veines et les coupa.

La douleur familière s'installa brièvement en lui, et il tomba contre le mur, regardant le liquide écarlate se répandre lentement sur le sol, maculant ses doigts qui blêmissaient au fil des secondes. Sa vision se brouillait.

_Kyo..._

**0o0**

Le Chat rentrait, seul. Shiguré était en rendez-vous avec une nouvelle éditrice, une charmante brune aux jolis yeux rieurs. Yuki était avec Tohru au cinéma. Il avait la maison pour lui.

_D'abord, douche fraîche._

Il chercha à entrer dans la salle de bains, quand il remarqua un filet rouge qui passait par l'interstice de la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Pris d'une soudaine peur, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied et contempla, affolé, le corps blanc comme de la porcelaine, allongé dans une mare de sang.

Deux secondes. Deux secondes où il ne sut quoi faire. Puis...

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! AKITO ! »

Il s'agenouilla dans le liquide rouge et prit rapidement le pouls du garçon. Faible.

Mais présent.

Si faible...

_Hatori. Appelle Hatori. L'hôpital._

Tout en pleurant nerveusement, il composa le numéro de l'hôpital, répétant inlassablement :

« T'as pas intérêt à crever... Non, t'as vraiment pas intérêt ! »

L'ambulance arriva peu après et emporta le corps frêle en urgence. Kyo vint avec eux, ses larmes ne se tarissant pas. Quand on lui demanda quel était son lien avec le blessé, il répondit en hurlant dans le couloir silencieux :

« C'EST MON PETIT AMI ! »

Puis il se laissa tomber au sol et sanglota.

**0o0**

Du blanc. Des murs blancs, des draps blancs...

Akito entrouvrit un œil et le referma, aveuglé par la clarté de la chambre. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui et lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche. Il se laissa faire et regarda d'un œil vide la perfusion à ses côtés.

« Vous pouvez vous vantez de nous avoir fait peur, jeune homme ! »

Un médecin entra, les bras croisés, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Non seulement à nous, mais aussi à ce jeune homme qui vous a trouvé ! »

« ... ? »

« Vous pourriez répondre ! »

« ... »

« Ah... les adolescents sont si compliqués. »

« Il est muet. »

Akito regarda le Chat qui venait d'entrer et se réfugia sous la couverture, au bord des larmes. Il écouta Kyo congédier autoritairement l'infirmière, le médecin, l'aide soignante, tous ceux présents dans la salle, avant de s'installer sur le lit et de tirer les quelques mèches noires qui dépassaient de sous la couette.

« Montre-toi, crétin. »

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre basique. Et Akito avait appris à obéir à certains ordres, quand cela était inévitable. Il montra donc sa petite tête brune au Chat qui lâcha un soupir éreinté.

« T'es complètement fou. J'ai jamais autant flippé de toute ma vie. Ne me fais plus jamais ça, compris ? »

« ... »

« J'espère bien que c'est d'accord. Viens là. »

Les joues légèrement rosies, Akito posa sa tête sur le haut des cuisses musclées, les yeux à demi fermés.

Une infirmière entra, un plateau sur les bras. En apercevant les deux jeunes hommes, elle poussa un petit cri aigu, déposa tout sur une table et claqua la porte. Kyo se leva et apporta le repas sur le lit. Un reniflement dubitatif de la part du brun le fit rire :

« Tu as fais des conneries, maintenant, t'es obligé de bouffer à l'hostô ! Pas de bol. Allez, mange au moins les fraises au sucre. »

Akito obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et grignota quelques fraises, délaissant le bouillon clair et la boule de pain. Puis il s'enfonça sous la couverture tiède avec un soupir heureux.

Certes, il était affreusement fatigué, mais Kyo était près de lui.

Que demander de plus ?

Il se rendormi très vite, ronronnant presque sous les deux mains chaudes, l'une caressant ses cheveux, l'autre sa cuisse. Personne n'entra plus dans la chambre.

**0o0**

Deux longues semaines après, Akito, sorti de sa convalescence, revenait vivre chez Shiguré. Kudo lui avait apporté un grand bouquet d'iris, accompagné d'un grand adolescent baraqué, aux cheveux teints en rouge pétard. Akito ne s'était pas formalisé pour si peu, et Kyo s'était chargé de traduire les vœux de bonheur. Le peintre ne s'était pas éternisé plus longtemps, visiblement impatient de se retrouver tranquille avec son nouvel amant.

Tohru accueillit avec joie le Chef de famille, ne décelant pas le sourire complice que Yuki offrit au Chat, ni le ricanement bête de Shiguré qui fit rougir Akito.

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Yuki les regarda tranquillement monter les escaliers et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Lorsqu'il monta à son tour, il passa devant la chambre du roux, et entendit fort bien le souffle entrecoupé de gémissements de Chat. Il sourit doucement, et se hâta d'aller rejoindre Tohru qui dormait déjà. Se glissant sous la couverture, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux doux, rassuré par la chaleur de la jeune fille. Eux n'étaient pas encore allés jusque là. Mais peut-être, quand Shiguré ne serait pas là pour les entendre...

Yuki secoua la tête et embrassa la joue de Tohru. Plus tard. Dodo.

**0o0**

« Mmm... Akito... ? »

« ... ? »

« C'est avec... Mm ! Avec Kudo que tu t'es amélioré comme ça... ? »

« ... »

« Un peu plus bas... Voui, là c'est super ! »

Kyo, détendu, profitait du massage. Il jeta un œil sur la petite bouteille d'huile essentielle et soupira béatement. Akito savait _vraiment_ se servir de ses mains. Jamais aucun de ses partenaires ne l'avait massé ainsi, détendant tous ses muscles tout en étant intensément sensuel. Les petites mains tièdes et fines glissaient souplement dans son dos, repassant pour faire pénétrer correctement l'huile.

Ils avaient passé une très longue et très fatigante nuit, durant laquelle le Chat avait été très étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle le brun participait maintenant, guidant les mains bronzées sur les zones où il réagissait davantage. Entre chaque galipette, ils somnolaient, l'un contre l'autre, avant de recommencer. Akito se détendait plus rapidement et avait plus d'endurance, et Kyo s'était assouvi de nombreuses fois avant que lui-même ne se libère.

« Aïeuh ! Tu m'as pincé ! »

« ... »

« C'est ça, fais l'hypocrite ! Curel ! Tyran ! Eh ! Hmph ! »

Il se tut et laissa le brun l'embrasser longuement.

« Salaud. »

« ... »

« Genre, c'est pour pas les réveiller ! Allez, viens là, tu m'excite. »

Akito se laissa renverser sur le matelas, les mains posées sur les épaules musclées du roux, les yeux embrumés de fatigue.

Il se laissa faire paresseusement, laissant le Chat lui faire subir les derniers outrages avec vigueur, griffant doucement la peau du roux. Il se sentait incroyablement bien.

Lorsque Kyo se retira lentement de lui et le pressa affectueusement contre son torse, il se laissa aller contre le corps rassurant et familier de l'adolescent, repassant les contours qui étaient maintenant connus de ses mains.

« Akito ? »

« ... »

« Eh ? Akito ? Allô, allô ? J'y crois pas ! Il dort ! »

« ... »

« Tss... Attends un peu, tu perds rien pour attendre, toi... Demain, je te réveille ! »

Dans son demi sommeil, Akito sourit. Il ne demandait que ça, de se faire réveiller par son petit prédateur...

Waouh ! L'est longue celle-là ! Très fière de moi !


End file.
